


Anarchy Can Be Fun and Helpful Sometimes

by detachedbutterfly5253



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Evil Corporations, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detachedbutterfly5253/pseuds/detachedbutterfly5253
Summary: All alter egos, dark sides, and anything similar are regulated by a single organization. The sides all know this. When a routine check up goes awry, however, their lives and Thomas's are turned upside down as they uncover secrets and try to stay alive. Will Thomas and the gang be able to bring an end to the corruption? Or will they be stopped in their tracks before they even begin?Alternate title: "Toontown" because fuck the businessmen, as my friend suggested.





	Anarchy Can Be Fun and Helpful Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snarkyowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/gifts), [the deep sea system](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+deep+sea+system).



> First off, yes, my friend actually suggested that title. That friend is Snarky, who you can find at snarkyowl.tumblr.com or snarkyfinch.tumblr.com for their writing blog. Because they're a writer too. They also go by Snarkyowl on here. They're also the reason Phantom has the accent that he does! Basically, blame Snarky for all of my stupid choices, they encourage me far too much. ANYWAYS enjoy the story. Please excuse any typos, I did zero editing on this because I'm terrified to read my own writing. Enjoy!

"Have a great day guys, gals, and nonbinary pals. Peace out!" And with that, today's video was done. Thomas let out a sigh of relief, reaching out to turn off the camera. He was glad to have that behind him. Now he just needed to edit it and-

 

"I take it the video is over, then?" Logan asked, rising up quickly. Thomas let out a high-pitched squeal that would rival that of a mouse, jumping back in his surprise. "Ah. Apologies, Thomas, I should have given more warning."

 

"You think so?" Thomas asked, his hand over his heart as he tried to calm it down. "What are you doing here anyways? We aren't making a Sanders Sides video today." Obviously. He had just _made_ a video.

 

"That's precisely why I'm talking to you now," Logan replied as Thomas began packing up the camera. "It is on a subject that is best discussed without recording. I highly doubt the viewers would be interested in the matter at hand."

 

"Alright, what's up? Do we need to get the others for this?" Thomas asked, putting the recording equipment back in its bag where it belonged before crossing his arms.

 

"They are already aware, however I am sure they will show up relatively soon-" As if on cue, Virgil appeared in his usual spot by the stairs.

 

"Of course we're showing up! This is a big deal! We all need to be here for this!" Virgil huffed, very obviously frazzled already.

 

"Oh would you calm down and hush up?" Roman insisted, rising up into his own spot as well. "It's simply routine, we have nothing to worry about!"

 

"Routine? What do you-" Thomas started to ask, before he was quickly cut off when he saw a flash of black and yellow (buzz buzz) out of the corner of his eye, causing him to squeal and try to step away.

 

"It seems Roman summoned me," Deceit practically purred, smirking as he looked over his gloved nails. "Intentionally or otherwise."

 

"See?! Even hissy fit knows it!" Virgil insisted. "They're going to come and tell us everything we're doing wrong and we'll get into a ton of trouble-"

 

"Come on now, kiddo!" Patton said cheerfully as he rose up into his spot next to Deceit. "It's all going to be fine! We've gotten through this before, we'll be fine this time too!"

 

"That was before we broke every rule in the book!" Virgil was practically shouting now.

 

"Virgil does make a fair point," Logan commented calmly and coolly. "Though it isn't _quite_ every rule, we have not been abiding by the regulations set forth-"

 

"Stop! Everyone stop!" Thomas shouted. "I want you guys, _one at a time,_ to explain what is going on, and why Virgil is freaking out."

 

“A representative from Eirenarch Governing Order, or E.G.O. for short, will be visiting for a routine evaluation,” Logan explained calmly. “They are a group dedicated to keeping beings like us from getting out of control, so to speak.”

 

“Beings like you? What does that even mean?” Thomas asked, looking around at the five sides standing before him.

 

“Sides!” Patton offered excitedly. “A lot of YouTubers and stuff have egos or sides, they make sure none of them do anything horrible!”

 

“I'm sure that clears everything up for him,” Deceit hummed, raising an eyebrow at Patton.

 

“Zip it, fibber on the roof,” Roman huffed. “We-”

 

“Used that one in my introduction video,” Deceit stated, smirking. “And don't get snippy with me, I'm simply trying to make sure Thomas understands what's going on.”

 

“Yeah, uh, I'm far from that, I gotta admit,” Thomas confirmed, shrugging.

 

“Exactly,” Deceit responded with a shrug. “I'm only trying to help.”

 

“Which means you AREN'T trying to help! Hah!” Thomas said, accusatory. Deceit gave him a look before rolling his eyes.

 

“We've already established I can tell the truth,” Deceit drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm. “And it's not like I've spoken multiple truths in this _exact_ conversation.”

 

“Can we please focus?!” Virgil demanded. “Quit the arguing, we have more important things to worry about!”

 

“Yes. All of you, quiet. Allow me to explain,” Logan ordered, looking at Thomas. “You are a YouTuber, and you have your 'sides' as you call us. Various other YouTubers have some variation of that, typically referred to as egos, short for alter egos. I'm sure you're familiar with this.” Logan waited for Thomas to nod in agreement before continuing on. “They are just as real as we sides are to you. To avoid these beings getting out of control, a group was formed to keep everything in order. There are certain rules you must abide by, and every so often, they will send a representative to report on whether or not the rules are being followed.”

 

“So why is everyone freaking out?” Thomas asked. “If it's just routine-” Thomas was cut off as the lights flickered. “That's... Ominous.”

 

“Don't worry, kiddo, that just means they'll be here any second,” Patton attempted to reassure him. And as if on cue, a cloud of black smoke appeared behind Logan. All of the room's inhabitants turned to face the cloud, watching in awe as a sharply-dressed man stepped out. In his hand, he held a cane with some sort of crystal on the end of it.

 

“Well, if the same faces are anything to go by, I'm guessin' I got the right place,” the man said, the words coming out with a thick accent. He sounded like he came right out of a 1940s mafia movie.

 

“I take it you are the representative from the Eirenarch Governing Order,” Logan asked. The man nodded, looking towards him.

 

“That I am. You the one in charge?” He asked, stepping closer and holding out a hand to shake.

 

“Of c-” Logan (who had been reaching a hand out to shake the other man's hand) suddenly pulled his hand back, slapping it over his mouth suddenly. He furrowed his brows in frustration, turning around to face Deceit and glare at him.

 

“For once, I'd like to discourage lying. Be happy about the change of heart,” He grumbled.

 

“We don't really have anyone in charge!” Patton explained to the man. “We each represent part of Thomas, so we all work together! None of us are in charge.”

 

“Seriously?” The man asked, disbelief clear in his tone. “C'mon, at least one of youse has to be in charge.”

 

“Nope!” Patton said cheerfully. “We're all equally important to Thomas, so we all get an equal say in what happens!”

 

“That... Doesn't happen. But alright, guess I gotta introduce myself to eacha ya.” The man straightened his vest, then nodded to all of them. “Name's Phantom. I'm here on behalf of-”

 

“Eirenarch Governing Order, yes, we've figured that out,” Deceit hummed, looking wholly unimpressed. “You're here for the evaluation, you don't have to explain. We're smart enough to figure it out. Well, most of us are.”

 

“Hey!” Roman shouted, making Deceit smirk.

 

“I didn't name any names, darling, you simply assumed who I meant. What does that say about y-”

 

“Both of you, **_zip it!_ **” Virgil hissed, his voice going echo-y at the end.

 

“Yes, both of you, please do try to behave yourselves,” Logan agreed, having finally managed to pull his hand away from his mouth. “However, as Deceit stated, we are well aware of the reason for your presence here. Allow me to introduce each of us. I am Logan, Thomas's-”

 

“A'right, my turn to stop ya in your tracks,” Phantom huffed, rolling his eyes. “I know who youse all are. Read your files and all.”

 

“Well, then, clearly there's no need for any more introductions,” Logan commented. “As we are clearly all aware of who each other are.”

 

“You said you're here with that ego group, or something?” Thomas asked, crossing his arms nervously. “Did we- Did we do something wrong?”

 

“Nah, it's really just a routine check-up,” Phantom explained. “Y'know, go through the motions, make sure everythin' is in order, all that jazz.” Phantom waved his cane, and suddenly in his other hand, he held a clipboard with some papers on it. He began looking through them, brows furrowed. “Actually, there's one thing.” Everyone but Phantom tensed up as he paused. “Some papers youse guys didn't file right.” Immediately, everyone in the room let out a slight sigh of relief. Well if _that_ was all it was-

 

“So which of youse didn't submit the forms to begin manifesting?” As soon as Phantom asked this, everyone went silent. Phantom looked around at them, raising his eyebrows. “Well?” Again, silence. Until finally, one spoke.

 

“I sent them,” Deceit said, ignoring Patton's slight wince. “If your little group lost it in the mail, that isn't our fault. If you'd like, we can fill them out again, but I can assure you that they were sent.”

 

Phantom went quiet, then suddenly the clipboard was gone, replaced instead with a large book. He flipped through it, not speaking for a while until he seemed to find what he needed. “A'right, here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go call boss-man, see what he's gotta say. Youse guys best hope he's in a good mood.” With that, he slammed the book shut before it disappeared again. And with that, he stepped away, out of sight to make the call.

 

Once he was gone, Thomas looked around at the sides. All of them were tense, with Virgil looking like he was about to pass out. Before Thomas could question it, Roman spoke up.

 

“You just _had_ to be sassy about it, didn't you?” Roman growled, looking angry. “No _oh, my mistake, I'm so sorry,_ not a simple, _whoops, we can fix this,_ no, you had to be sassy and say how it's not your fault! And now we're going to have to deal with the head of the organization!” Roman was managing to keep his voice down, but barely.

 

“Wait, why is that so bad?I mean, this head honcho can't be that bad. And what sort of forms-” Before Thomas could finish his question, Phantom was walking back over.

 

“A'right, I checked with the boss man. He said to bring youse guys in, we'll get you sorted all quick-like.” Phantom raised his cane. “I can get us there now, unless there's a reason to wait.”

 

“No reason at all,” Deceit piped up before anyone could, much to the chagrin of... Well, all the other sides, it seemed. “Take us there, we might as well get all this sorted quickly, no?” Phantom nodded, giving Deceit a surprised smile.

 

“Smart man. A'right, here we go!” Phantom tapped his cane onto the ground, hard, and suddenly the group was engulfed in black smoke.


End file.
